This is the way life should be' Byakuya Kuchiki,
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Ami living a sad Ladies life, in love with a man that couldn't possible love her. Find out what happens in this short story


Ami walked out into the fresh air. Captain Kuchiki was coming for dinner and she's was nervous. She had always admired him, They grew up together, with their parents being close, but when he went to Soul Academy they slowly drifted apart. Now and again Ami's father invited him for dinner, being one of the four great nobles he like to keep up to date with the other Clan's Captain Kyoraku was coming too his brother was busy. Ami hated these, she didn't much care for the political side of things. Ami had always wanted to become a soul reaper but her father believed that Ladies should not be soul reapers.

Ami walked out into the beautiful garden, this is where she was most comfortable. sitting amongst the beautiful bright colourful flowers. Today they seemed particularly bright.

"Ami?" a voice called.

"Mother" Ami called back Ami's mother walked out on the the grass she was a beautiful woman. The flowers bowed their head in shame when she walked by. Men drooled over her. Ami looked just like her but she didn't seem to have the same attention but she wasn't complaining. Ami wasn't what you would call sophisticated. Instead of sitting doing Lady things Ami was climbing tree's and running around with the boys. At first her father thought it was cute and sweet but as she grew he started to become embarrassed by her, so Ami lost her self in lady duties.

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" Ami's mother asked.

"I'm just enjoying the weather" Ami soft angelic voice filled the air.

"Ami I wanted you on your best behaviour tonight, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku will be joining us for dinner, and I don't want to play about and upset your father, Promise me" her mother continued

"I will be good, I promise" Ami smiled. 'Best behaviour meant no speaking, unless someone asks a question, listen to everything they say and be a lady' things Ami wasn't very good at.

Ami spent up to lunchtime sitting in the garden, day dreaming, nothing new there but today her dreams were different, they were of Captain Kuchiki, they once were bestfriends, always playing together, she missed him dearly, even after soul academy they didn't hang out anymore, Ami was meant to marry, it was all set up to her disappointment, an arranged marriage but he died. Ami didn't know him so she never cried for him. She had always hoped the Captain Kuchiki would ask her, but he married someone else. Though she was happy for him she did what she could to avoid him. After Hisana died, Ami felt guilty, she like Hisana, if he were to marry anyone that was who she wanted him to be with.

"Lady Phoenix, Lunch is served" a maid spoke dragging Ami from her sad thoughts. She stood quickly walking into the dining room. Her parents were already sitting at the table, with food sitting in front of them.

"Father, Mother" Ami smiled.

"Ami, Be on your best behaviour tonight" her father spoke before she had even sat down. Ami sighed. She couldn't help it when her father bossed her about she felt rebellious. it took a lot for her not to react badly.

"Yes father" Ami's tone was dull lifeless.

After lunch Ami helped her mother with stuff around the house before getting ready for dinner.

Ami was still getting dressed when Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku arrived. Ami walked into the living room not expecting to see them sitting there. She looked up at her fathers face he seemed unamused. Ami quickly regained himself and bowed.

"Good Evening Ami" Captain Kyoraku smiled.

"Captain Kyoraku, Captain Kuchiki" Ami bowed again before sitting down beside her mother.

Once the pleasantries were out the way Ami's father continued with their conversation. Ami couldn't help but get bored listening to the political side of things. Slowly she begun sinking into the chair. Her eyes drifted down to the wooden flooring. SHe couldn't help but notice how well Captain Kuchiki looked but how sad he seemed. Normally Ami avoided eye contact she would lose control otherwise. but as she wasn't expecting to see him it couldn't be helped. His eyes were beautiful. She had always thought so and even told him when they were children.

"Dinner is served" a voice called but Ami didn't register it. Suddenly there was an elbow in her side dragging Ami back to reality. Captain Kyoraku held out his hand Ami with a cheeky smirk on his face. Ami raised an eyebrow wearing her own smirk. She did like Captain Kyoraku, he amused her. Ami took his hand. In a swift move she was on her feet. He direction for her to go first. Ami followed behind Captain Kuchiki. she came to below his shoulder. something he use to make fun of her for. Ami's reply was always 'I'm funsized' that seemed to shut him up for a while . A smile appeared on her face as she remembered one particular time he was making fun of her. It wasn't anything special but it just stuck for some reason.

Captain Kuchiki held out the chair for Ami

"Thank you" she whispered as she sat down. She was sure Captain Kuchiki could tell she was avoiding eye contact with him. After dinner the conversations continued. Ami had to go outside, she was too warm. She excused herself and walked out into the garden,

Ami sat down in the grass amongst the flowers again. She loved Captain Kuchiki and it was beginning to drain her. Not to mention having to be on her best behaviour was driving her nuts.

She laid down in the grass closing her eyes. She could feel the soft breeze most the grass, tickling her.

"Ami" Ami jumped up to sitting position. Captain Kuchiki stood looking down at her.

"May I join you?" he asked. Ami blinked. SHe didn't hear him coming.

"Of course" she finally spoke though she looked away, pretending to be looking at the flowers when in reality she didn't want him to see her blush.

"Are you okay?" Captain Kuchiki asked. His tone was cold and empty, Ami missed the expressive tone he use to have.

"Yes thank you Captain Kuchiki"

"Then why can't you look at me?" He spoke.

Ami froze 'Because I love' she screamed in her head.

"What do you mean?" she lied. she forced herself to look at him but it didn't last long she quickly flashed a smile then looked back down to the ground.  
"Ami" his voice was more stern this time.

"I, well, I just well. you see,... i" Ami stuttered. As normal she was animated with her hands.

"Ami" Captain Kuchiki repeated.

"I'm afraid" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Afraid of what?" Captain Kuchiki watched her tear roll down dripping onto her kimono.

"When I look at you, I feel sad, you always look unhappy and I don't know what to do to cheer you up" Ami explained half of what was going on in her mind and he knew it

..

"Ami, I am sorry, I don't mean to" it had been a long time since Ami heard him express himself. It took her off guard. Eyes darted up to his. Beautiful and sad.

"You don't have to feel bad about it" she smiled warmly.

"Ami, please tell me the whole truth" He spoke looking into her eyes.

"Damn it" Ami sighed. She crossed her arms pouting slightly. 'Least if I tell him he will leave me alone, but then I get complete crushed when he doesn't return the feelings or lie and continue living like i'm a failure' it was a hard decision.

"Ami" he repeated. Captain Kuchiki placed his hand on her shoulder. Ami relaxed closing her eyes.

"I love you" more tears rolled down her eyes. she could feel them dripping onto her now clenched hand. A finger suddenly brushed across her cheek, catching a tear.

"Ami" Captain Kuchiki didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Captain I don't expect you to say it back" Ami turned to him smiling sweetly. Captain Kuchiki looked deep in her eyes.

"You love me?" he asked, it sounded as though he was talking to himself.

"I always have" Ami continued. Now she just felt sick. She wanted to run but she had no doubt she would trip over her dress. She drew her eyes back to the flowers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Captain Kuchiki look up to the sky. The stars shone in his eyes. It was hypnotising.

Ami couldn't take it anymore. She needed to go to her room and cry in her pillow. She stood up.

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki" she quickly spoke before dashing towards the house. Suddenly she spun round Captain Kuchiki was pulling her by her wrist into a kiss. It was something she wanted for so long. That now it finally was happening her brain didn't know what to do.. Her legs gave way under the passion Luckily Captain Kuchiki grabbed her round her waist catching her in time.

Finally they pulled away. Ami still couldn't come back down to reality until she felt Captain Kuchiki's breath on her ear.

"I love you too" He whispered. Ami couldn't control herself. She swung her arms around Captain Kuchiki's neck knocking him back. Just like she did when they were kids, this time though he didn't fall.

Ami buried her head in his neck. While Captain Kuchiki wrapped his arms around her tightly. Finally reality settled in. .

"Wait, what about... what about Hisana?" she hated the question. but she had to ask. She believed him when he said he loved her but will she be second best, will she be compared to her she had no chance of competing.

"You were getting married, and I had to marry soon, it was a marriage of convenience" he spoke truthfully. "I did love her,but" he stopped looking away. He found it hard to express himself Ami knew that. She felt guilty for causing him pain. She swing her arms back round him, hoping to take his mind of her stupid question.  
"She knew I would never love her like I love you, I had already told her, but i needed to marry someone and she needed someone to look after her she never loved me and I never loved her, not like that anyway" he whispered into Ami's ear.

It didn't make her smile. though she did feel guilty that he married her.

"Sorry" Ami mumbled.

"It was my own fault i should have asked you to marry me but it was too late, then it was too late. I was already engaged to Hisana when your marriage was called off. I couldn't do anything but I should have" Ami liked this side of him. it was a side no one else ever saw except for her.

Everything was perfect.

~6 months later~

Ami walked out to the garden to see Captain Kuchiki had already arrived. he was sitting on the bench. Ami tip toed over to him hoping to make him jump. 'This time'

"Good Evening Ami" he spoke. Ami let out a little screech.

"Damn it" Ami mumbled stopping in her tracks. Captain Kuchiki turned slightly just in time to see two arms wrap around him. Ami kissed his cheek before releasing him and sitting down.

"How was work?" She asked.

"It was filled with paperwork, nothing interesting happened" and he meant it. "How was your day?"

"same old, same old" Ami lied.

"That's not what I heard" Captain Kuchiki spoke.

"Alright, I went for a walk outside, I wasn't on my own, but my Father and Mother over reacted and sent out a search party" Ami sighed,

"Where did you go?"

"Into town just I changed didn;t wear any of my jewelry and I had protection" Ami turned to waiting for a scolding.

"Em you should have told someone first, it is dangerous for a lady to go out without protection" a smile was on his lips as he spoke.

"I really thought I had, but I must of forgot" there was nothing new there, sometimes she thinks about telling someone something that after a while she believe she had.

"Ami come with me, I want to take you somewhere". Captain Kuchiki stood holding out his hand. AMi took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"Patience" .. Ami looked at him as if to say you, don;t know me another smile appeared on Captain Kuchiki's face.

"Meanie" she mumbled.

finally they arrived at their destination. it was a beautiful sight. Ami was speechless. She turned to Captain Kuchiki . He was down on one knee shocking Ami

"Ami, I love you, I always have, this is the life I should of had, instead I ran from it, not now, Ami will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" Captain Kuchiki spoke in his deep tone, which was no longer so stern and sad.

Ami couldn't speak all she could do was swing her arms around him pushing him onto the ground. Finally words found their way to her lips.

"Of course I will"

Ami stood back up letting Captain Kuchiki push the beautiful ring onto her finger. Ami stared at it for ages. It picked up to moon's glow perfectly shining like stars. Captain Kuchiki cupped Ami's hand causing her to look up with a beautiful smile They sat down in the grass and watched the stars in each others arms.

Life was perfect. A few months later they married. It was one of the best days for them both, the next being the day Ami found out she was pregnant.. ...

'This is the way life should be' (Byakuya Kuchiki and Ami Kuchiki quote)


End file.
